Redes
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Un joven bombero llegara a revolucionar la vida de los bomberos, medicos, paramedicos y policias del distrito 50 de la ciudad de Chicago, sin saber en que parara todo aquello...UA-DETENIDO
1. Chapter 1

Bien este fic nació mezcla de música y un capitulo de una serie que me encanta, la explicación es muy larga y no deseo abrumarlos con la historia de este fic que tiene algo de tiempo que nació en mi cabecita pero recién acaba de ver la luz.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Masami Kurumada creador de esta fantastica serie.

_**Redes**_

_**By UmiReiraSR**_

_**Cap.1 Conexiones**_

_**M&C**_

Las turquesas miraban con cierta alegría el viejo edificio que componía el cuartel de Bomberos de la ciudad de Chicago, en realidad era el cuartel del distrito 50.

Le acababan de transferir y le causaba cierta nostalgia que fuese precisamente en aquel lugar, en aquella ciudad donde todo comenzó o donde mas bien aconteció aquel evento que Marcaria su vida de por vida.

Y es que, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Inevitablemente su mente viajo 13 años atrás, a aquella misma ciudad, donde todo comenzó…

_**M&C**_

El pequeño rubio miraba por las ventanas como aquellos parajes desconocidos para el, pasaban ante sus ojos con excesiva rapidez.

No entendía que hacia ahí, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Cómo su vida había cambiado tan de repente?

5 horas atrás se encontraba en las afueras de la escuela, esperando como todos los días a que su madre lo recogiera.

Se sentía triste, últimamente sus padres peleaban demasiado, se gritaban cosas horribles, como _Vieja frígida_, y _Cerdo Infiel._

Por supuesto el no era tonto, y a pesar de contar con 7 años podía entender que sus padres estaban a un paso del divorcio.

La noche anterior las cosas se habían puestos mas feas, al grado en que su madre había amenazado con volver a Grecia con su familia llevándose a su hijo con ella.

El por supuesto papa enfureció y se negó, le dijo que podía irse ella si así lo quería, pero sola.

Ella le dijo que estaba loco, su hijo era suyo y lo llevaría con ella.

Comenzaron a discutir sobre quien se quedaría con la custodia, el alego que la acusaría de adicta, y ella de Adultero.

El, tan solo se mantenía escondido en aquel lugar, tapándose los oídos mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

El no deseaba irse, pero tampoco deseaba alejarse de su madre, les amaba a ambos no podía quejarse ninguno era mal padre.

Cuando los sollozos del infante alertaron a los mayores, rápidamente le buscaron hasta encontrarle, el padre le tomo en brazos mientras le abrazaba y le repetía que todo estaría bien.

Ella se lo arrebato y se encerró en el cuarto del pequeño impidiendo el paso al mayor, su padre se canso de golpear la puerta y conciente del daño que esto le hacia a su hijo decidió rendirse, por el momento.

Su madre le consoló con dulces palabras, mientras lo envolvía en un protector abrazo, finalmente fruto del llanto y el arrullador olor maternal que tanto le agradaba termino por dormirse.

Al otro día su padre le llevo a la escuela, aun podía recordar la pequeña platica que tuvieron.

-Milo-…llamo su padre al pequeño antes de que este bajara del auto.

-Tú… ¿quieres irte y no verme más?-

-No, papi-…contesto el niño acongojado, el mayor tan solo asintió…-Pero tampoco quiero que mama se valla, quiero que estemos juntos los tres como antes que éramos una familia feliz-

-Hijo eso es…difícil hay cosas de adulto que tu aun no comprendes pero…te prometo que tratare de buscar una solución de modo que tu seas feliz ¿de acuerdo?-…dijo y le sonrío tratando que el pequeño sonriera de nuevo.

Ethan Stravos podía ser acusado de cualquier cosa, menos de no amar a su hijo estaba dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo con Niza con tal que el pequeño no sufriera.

Le vio sonreír a medias, y después bajar del auto, el pequeño se perdió en el colegio, mientras el ponderaba en las posibilidades y la propuesta que le daría a Niza.

Sin embargo Niza Stravos no pensaba lo mismo, ella temía que su esposo cumpliera su amenaza y la separase de su hijo.

Había hablado con su madre, quien le aconsejo esperar y hablar civilizadamente con Ethan, pero ella alegaba que con ese hombre era imposible hablar civilizadamente.

Ella sufría de una fuerte depresión, razón por la cual se encontraba medicada, y pensaba que su esposo utilizaría eso en una corte para quitarle la custodia de su hijo.

La única razón de su existencia, y es que todo se fue al carajo cuando se entero de la infidelidad de su esposo.

En un principio el lo negó, pero cuando las pruebas resultaron irrefutables no tuvo mas remedio que admitirlo intento justificarlo, por supuesto.

-Yo te amo-…le dijo…-pero eres tan fría conmigo que, me he vuelto obligado a buscar en otros brazos lo que tu no me das-

Eso enfureció aun más a Niza, le pareció tan cínica aquella afirmación, ella estaba enferma ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

Las discusiones fueron en aumento, hasta que un día harto el le pidió el divorcio.

Eso fue el acabose de todo, ahora ella tan solo deseaba vengarse de el, y no verle nunca mas.

Sabia que el amaba a su hijo, si se lo llevaba entonces lo haría sufrir, se sentía un poco mal por eso, utilizar a su pequeño.

Ella también le amaba por supuesto, y no deseaba verse separada de el, dentro de su depresión era una buena madre, no deseaba que su hijo sufriera.

Pero sabia que seria inevitable, mas si se llevaba el caso a una corte, se lo quitarían estaba segura.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?, eran tan felices mientras vivieron en Grecia, inclusive en Europa no les fue mal, pero en cuanto llegaron a America todo cambio.

Poco después de llegar a Washington ella comenzó con su depresión, se le atribuía al cambio y a lo lejos que estaba de su patria y su familia, el le apoyo en un principio pero poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a cambiar al punto de volverse insoportables.

El último intento lo hicieron al irse a New York, tratando de cambiar de aires pero la gran manzana no fue lo que esperaban, al menos no para Niza.

Ahora todo estaba mal, ella lo sabía por ello había tomado una decisión, precipitada reconocía pero la llevaría a cabo.

Guardo un poco de ropa suya y de su hijo en unas maletas, después fue al banco a sacar lo mas que pudo de dinero, tomo su camioneta y se fue en busca de su hijo.

Cuando llego el niño ya se encontraba afuera, le dio un gran abrazo producto del alivio que le suponía que estuviese ahí, llego a temer que en la mañana que su esposo lo llevo a la escuela se lo llevara lejos, pero ella conocía a Ethan el jamás tomaba decisiones sobre la marcha, pensaba antes de actuar.

Lo subió al auto y sin muchas explicaciones tomo camino, su destino era incierto, y ahora iban camino a lo que ella proclamaba era una nueva vida sin su padre.

Milo hizo muchas preguntas pero ella solo explicaba lo necesario, que harían un largo viaje juntos donde se la pasarían muy bien.

-¿Y papa?, ¿Qué pasa con papa?, ¿el va a alcanzarnos después?-…pregunto el pequeño con un deje de alegría, tal vez mama y papa se habían arreglado, El lo prometió y papa siempre cumplía lo que prometía, ¿cierto?

Ella se quedo muda, ¿Qué contestarle?, ¿La verdad?, opto por ello, bueno la verdad a medias.

-No Milo, papa no vendrá-

-¿Por qué?-…pregunto el pequeño con carita triste

-Por que…es difícil de explicar, ya te lo diré hijo, de momento te pido que no preguntes mas tan solo disfruta del viaje-…dijo mama con sonrisa afectada.

El pequeño no dijo mas y desde entonces se hallaban sumidos en aquel silencio, el cielo había oscurecido dando paso a la noche, mama había puesto música tratando de aligerar el ambiente pero cambiaba de estación constantemente nada parecía satisfacerla, de pronto sonó el teléfono, madre miro la pantalla pero no contesto, su rostro se lleno de miedo y comenzó a manejar a mas velocidad.

Sudaba constantemente, estaba nerviosa y asustada, no deseaba que la encontraran.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, por ello tomo unas cuantas pastillas que Milo ya le había visto tomar anteriormente, no parecían surtir efecto, así que tomo un poco más.

Eso la aletargo, lo suficiente para que no fuese conciente del autobús que tenia enfrente, todo fue tan rápido, las luces, los gritos, el golpe, mama intentando protegerle con su cuerpo, muchas vueltas, una caída, y después un golpe, hasta que finalmente parecieron detenerse.

Cuando despertó el cuerpo de mama estaba sobre el, intento llamarle, pero ella no contestaba, parecía dormida, la llamo un poco mas con el mismo resultado.

Asustado decido salir por ayuda, como pudo se zafo de aquel mortal agarre y salio del auto, o al menos de lo que quedaba de el, fue difícil pero el ser pequeño le ayudo.

La pierna le dolía la tenia un poco herida, al menos su pantalón teñido de rojo se lo suponía.

Arrastrando la pierna consiguió caminar para aterrarse al encontrarse con un caos lleno de personas, autos destrozados, partes de este, incluso tuvo que arrastrase hacia un árbol al sentir fuertes arcadas fruto del la extremidad humana que había visto, en realidad no era la única, se acuclillo junto del árbol y comenzó a llorar.

_**M&C**_

Clarice se miraba al espejo mientras examinaba con ojo crítico que su rostro ya no mostrase signo alguno del cardenal que ostentaba su ojo derecho.

Destetaba el hecho de que un golpe adornara su rostro, sin embargo sonrío al pensar que la otra había quedado peor.

Tomo una cinta, para atar su largo cabello rojo en una cola de caballo, y procedió a poner el uniforme de paramédico.

Lo detestaba, no es que ser paramédico fuera tan desagradable, pero odiaba tener que salir del hospital dejando a su esposo solo, bueno al menos le consolaba que a la zorra de Natalia la hubiesen suspendido después de la gresca que protagonizaron el otro día.

Además al tomar el turno de paramédico, dejaba demasiado solo a su pequeño.

Sonrío, recordar a su pequeño Camus le llenaba siempre de alegría.

-¿se puede saber por que esta tan feliz bella dama?-…dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que reconocía perfectamente en cualquier lugar, la de su esposo.

-Nada, tan solo pensaba en lo mucho que me divertiré esta noche-

-¿En verdad?-…dijo el atractivo hombre de cabellos azabache, enarcando una de aquellas peculiares cejas partidas que a la mujer frente a el tanto fascinaban.

-Si, ya sabes me iré de fiesta, tal vez conozca a una agradable compañía y después…quien sabe-

-Interesante-…dijo y se acerco unos pasos a su interlocutora, al tiempo en que tomaba su cintura, y provocaba que ella enredase sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Si, ¿verdad?, es lo mismo que pensaba-

-Y…se puede saber que tipo de compañía es agradable para usted-

-mmm..... pues me gustan los hombres de buena presencia, de buen cuerpo de preferencia, ya sabes por aquello de lo agradable que estar rodeada de brazos fuertes, que tengan el cabello negro, los ojos azules de intenso color zafiro, de hermoso rostro, y como plus que tengan unas preciosas cejas partidas enmarcando sus ojos-

-¿Nada más?-…pregunto divertido, acercándola aun más a su cuerpo.

-si, ah claro y si es Frances como yo aun mejor-

-me parece bien, creo poder cumplir con sus expectativas-

-eso me agrada, pero usted no me ha dicho como le gustan las mujeres-

-ah eso, bien que sean agradables de buen cuerpo, en general hermosas y…rubias-…ante esto la mujer le golpeo el estomago con el codo juguetonamente…-auch-…se quejo el pelinegro…-quiero decir pelirrojas-

Ambos sonrieron antes de que acortaran la distancia entre sus rostros para fundirse en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas jugueteaban armoniosamente, degustándose completamente.

El la empujo haciendo que se sentase sobre el lavabo, mientras intentaba colar sus manos debajo de aquella estorbosa chaqueta de paramédico, ella por su parte había bajado las manos a las caderas de el, logrando que se colasen debajo del camisa de algodón del pelinegro.

El la aprisiono aun mas contra su cuerpo, provocando que un gemido escapara de la boca de la francesa, eso le incito a buscar mas contacto y, abandonando la hinchada boca de grana se precipito al albo cuello dejando juguetonas mordidas y ardientes lengüetazos.

Las cosas comenzaron a encenderse y la pelirroja con la poca cordura que le quedaba alcanzo a tomar conciencia del lugar donde se encontraban y aunque debía admitir la idea de hacer el amor con su esposo en el baño del personal del hospital era muy, pero muy tentadora, la desecho no deseaba que la castigaran otra semana.

Sabia que había corrido con suerte ya que tan solo le enviaron de paramédico por una semana, en cambio a Natalia la suspendieron por tiempo indefinido, pero es que esa zorra se lo había buscado, mira que acosar a su esposo de esa manera…

-Espera-…dijo empujando ligeramente al ojiazul del pecho.

-¿Qué sucede?-…pregunto este decidido a comenzar un nuevo beso.

-Debemos detenernos, estamos en el hospital y honestamente no deseo que me den otra semana de castigo-

El suspiro y con renuencia se separo del cuerpo de sus esposa…-de acuerdo, pero no llegues tarde Camus y yo estaremos esperándote-

-Lo se, contare las horas para verlos-

El de cabellos azabache sonrío y dejando un tierno beso sobre la frente de la gala, salio del baño dejándole alistarse.

Después de alistarse salio rumbo al helipuerto del hospital, un helicóptero les esperaba, le sorprendió ver que no solo irían por aire si no también por tierra, algo grande se había suscitado.

Durante el camino le pusieron al tanto, al parecer un terrible accidente se había suscitado a las afueras de Chicago, se había formado una carambola entre un autobús de pasajeros y varios autos, incluyendo una pipa de gas, lo que había provocado que el accidente fuera de gravedad, al parecer había muchos muertos y heridos en el lugar.

A penas poner tierra pudo sentir la desolación de aquel lugar, había heridos, partes de autos, cadáveres, y partes de estos por doquier, inmediatamente se coordino con los paramédicos del lugar para ayudar.

Corría por todos lados, atendiendo a cuantos heridos se le cruzaban, en esas estaba cuando al llegar a una de las partes mas alejadas escucho algo que llamo su atención.

Un par de paramédicos trataban de convencer a un pequeño que dejara de llorar, pero este seguía sumergido en su llanto, trataba de decirles algo y de evitar que le atendieran pero ellos le ignoraban

Harto, uno de ellos saco una jeringa dispuesto a ponerle un calmante al chiquillo para que este se calmara, ella vio y decidió interrumpir.

-Alto-…dijo al llegar.

-Dra. Chandonne no sabia que estaba por aquí-…dijo uno de ellos reconociendo a la pelirroja.

-Es una larga historia, pero ¿Me podrían decir que sucede aquí?-

-Encontramos a este niño junto al árbol, intentamos convencerlo de que se deje atender o de que diga algo pero solo llora y se jalonea, no se deja atender y esta herido de una pierna-…explico uno de los paramédicos.

-Eso no justifica que lo quieran sedar-…dijo reprendiéndoles.

-Es que…-

-Nada, déjenme intentar a mi-…dijo acercándose al niño, en cuanto el niño estuvo a su vista no pudo evitar conmoverse, era pequeño debía tener 7 u 8 años, _la edad de Camus_…pensó, el chiquillo parecía un animalito asustado, sus cabellos rubios caían en caireles desordenados, tenia un rostro realmente bello, y sus ojos un par de curiosas e inigualables turquesas estaban anegadas en llanto, el niño le miro por un momento y pensó que se echaría a llorar.

-Hola corazón, soy la doctora Chandonne ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

El pequeño le seguía mirando, de alguna manera aquella mujer comenzaba a tranquilizarle, ¿será un ángel? pensó y es que era hermosa, tanto como mama…

Mama, ese pensamiento llego como un relámpago a su cabeza, miro a la pelirroja y dado que le transmitía confianza decidió hablarle, tal vez ella si le ayudaría con mama…-por favor ayuda a mama-

-¿Tú mama esta cerca?-

El niño asintió, y señalo el barranco que se extendía a sus pies, los paramédicos le miraron con espanto…-¿No pensara bajar?, es muy peligroso-

-Una persona necesita ayuda así que iré-

-Pero…es peligroso-

-No importa-…ella era terca estaba convencida de ayudar al pequeño y así lo haría, el niño le asió de la mano y le llevo hacia donde estaba su auto.

No tardaron mucho en dar con el aunque Clarice estuvo a punto de caerse en reiteradas ocasiones, al llegar la mujer seguía inconciente, ella reviso sus signos vitales, aun vivía pero el latido del corazón era muy débil, el problema es como la llevaría arriba.

Tomo su radio y procedió a pedir ayuda, minutos después un par de amigos que le conocían a ella y a Francois procedieron a ayudarla.

Fue difícil, ya que el auto estaba tan solo sostenido por el tronco de un árbol, Clarice se sorprendió de cómo el niño había sido capaz de salir de allí.

La mujer, el pequeño Milo, y parte de los heridos fueron trasladados al hospital central de Chicago, donde ella trabajaba.

Ella se encargaría del caso personalmente, la mujer fue llevada a la sala de trauma en cuanto llego, Francois resolvió ayudarle.

La mujer estaba grave, un fierro atravesaba su estomago, se había roto la femoral, y tenia diversas hemorragias internas, sin contar la sobredosis de drogas que atacaba su sangre.

Aun así lograron salvarle la vida.

Después se dedico al pequeño, este no estaba tan grave en realidad solo tenia un corte en su pierna izquierda que tuvieron que suturar, aun así ella se encargo de el.

-Gracias ángel, por ayudar a mi mama-…el niño parecía mas animado al saber a su mama, "mejor".

-De nada, pero no soy un ángel-…dijo ella sonriendo y despeinándole el cabello al pequeño lo que provoco sonrisas en Milo.

-Si lo eres, me salvaste a mí y a mi mama-

-Es lo que las personas como yo hacemos-

-¿Hay mas Ángeles como tu?-…dijo el pequeño abriendo sus ojos enormemente, la pelirroja sonrío.

-No, ya te dije que no soy un ángel soy un doctor, ¿no conoces a los doctores?-…pregunto con curiosidad, no era tan pequeño como para no conocer a los médicos.

-Si, pero son malos cuando me pican duele-…dijo haciendo un adorable puchero…-pero tu no eres mala, ¿Verdad?-

-No corazón, no soy mala-

El niño tan solo asintió, estaba por preguntar algo mas sin embargo un atractivo hombre de cabellos dorados ingreso a la instancia con rostro alarmado.

-¡MILO!-…dijo con ansiedad, el hombre que supuso como el padre del niño cosa que comprobó cuando el niño se bajo de la camilla donde estaba y a como su pierna se lo permitía, acercarse hacia el hombre.

-Papi-…dijo, y permitió que el hombre le envolviera en un abrazo.

-Dioses, ¿estas bien?-…dijo mientras examinaba al niño con la mirada en busca de algún desperfecto.

-Si, solo me duele un poco mi pierna-…dijo señalando la pierna lastimada.

-El niño se encuentra bien-…dijo la gala, el blondo el miro por unos segundos.

-¿Usted debe ser quien atendió a mi hijo y esposa?-

-Si, soy la Doctora Clarice Chandonne-…dijo presentándose.

-Ethan Stravos-…el hombre respondió el saludo, apretando con firmeza la mano que le era ofrecida.

-Gracias por ayudarles-

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza…-Es mi trabajo, además Milo es un niño encantador-…dijo sonriéndole al niño, quien respondió la sonrisa, el hombre asintió.

Hablaron un poco sobre el estado de Niza, y los cuidados que esta debería de tener, el acepto hacerse cargo y después se fue de ahí, sin embargo el niño se zafo del agarre para dirigirse a paso lento a la doctora y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, jamás te olvidare Ángel-…le dijo para ahora si irse de la mano de su padre.

La pelirroja le miro irse, de algún modo sentía que aquel encuentro no era como cualquier otro, algo le decía que era especial, muy especial…

_**M&C**_

Ese niño había crecido, y aquel evento había sido el parte aguas para lo que haría en un futuro.

Aquel día Milo había decidido que el también quería salvar vidas, quería ser medico pero ese es un tema que no deseaba tocar.

Ahora era bombero y su labor era tan noble como la de un medico, el también salvaba vidas.

Tomo su mochila en la que cargaba un par de cosas personales, y a paso raudo se adentro al cuartel, lo que le esperaba en aquel lugar era sin dudas un misterio pero el sabia que seria excitante, aquella ciudad era un misterio y lo que sucedería le Marcaria de por vida.

Y Milo no sabía cuanta razón tenia en todo aquello…

_Continuara…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien debo decirlo, el primer capitulo y tiene algo de Lime, por eso mencionaba que tendría mucho de ello, y lo que falta…aunque debo aclarar no se basa en el sexo, ni mucho menos todos los capítulos tienen ese tipo de escenas, a lo que me refiere a que si tiene mas contenido por decirlo de algún modo "sexual", que mis otros fics, pero aclaro y repito el argumento y el fic no se basa en ello.

Tengo un proyecto que es también de SSY y es Camilo, que si es bastante erótico, sensual y…sexual XD, "El cuerpo del deseo", sin embargo ese proyecto que tiene (y no les miento), 2 años, no ha visto la luz por dos razones…

1.- Aun no me animo a publicarlo

2.- Ando en busca de una mente brillante que desee escribirlo en coautoría conmigo.

Así que ese proyecto estará varado por el momento, en fin espero les agrade y nos estamos viendo, saludos enormes…

XOXO

_**Umi la bicha vampira…**_


	2. Resquicios

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Kurumada-sama, yo solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

_**Redes**_

_**Cap. 2 Resquicios**_

Como jefe del departamento de Bomberos del distrito 50, de la ciudad de Chicago, Dohko Chang estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de catástrofes, por ello no solía sentirse demasiado afectado al ver como un edificio entero se consumía entre las llamas, sin embargo era conciente que no todos los chicos de su escuadrón eran igual, sobre todo los novatos a menos claro que poseyeran el temple de Saga a quien consideraba su sucesor.

Un ejemplo de ello era el recién transferido Milo Stravos, el rubio había causado furor en mas de un sentido a su llegada, no solo entre el personal femenino de la policía, del hospital o en el mismo escuadrón (en realidad el personal femenino de su escuadrón se reducía a dos paramédicos, y a una mujer), si no también en el masculino, tenia un fuerte magnetismo, simpatía y carisma.

El chico tenia cualidades como bombero, eso no podía negarlo era fuerte y audaz pero, y a ese punto deseaba llegar era demasiado impulso y explosivo.

Por esa razón ahora se hallaba de camino al hospital general de Chicago en compañía de otro de sus compañeros, Shura y los heridos del siniestro que acababan de controlar.

El le había prohibido que ingresara hasta que no tuvieran un plan armado, pero el rubio terco se había metido aun en contra de las ordenes de su superior y he ahí las consecuencias.

Realmente no estaba mortalmente herido ni nada, pero ostentaba un feo corte en su brazo derecho que, de no curarse podría infectarse.

Shura (quien veía al rubio como una especie de hermano), se había metido a ayudarle provocando que también saliese herido, (el moreno llevaba una espantosa quemada en la pierna izquierda, razón por la cual debían sostenerlo.

En cuanto llegaron fueron pasados a salas de recuperación por las coquetas enfermeras quienes consientes de los guapos especimenes que eran la mayoría de los bomberos de dicho escuadrón (El que el escuadrón 50 de bomberos, el de policías y el hospital general de Chicago compartiesen calle, ello).

El rubio contrario a su habitual carácter se mantenía callado se sentía culpable por la quemada de Shura, y también era conciente que si su jefe de escuadrón les había acompañado es por que esperaba a que estuviese curado, para darle tremenda reprimenda, la tenia que admitir merecía.

-Tranquilo bicho, no es tan grave como parece-…dijo el moreno tratando de quitarle importancia, sin embargo era notorio que la herida era dolorosa, más que ello molesta ardía como los mil diablos.

La herida del aludido también era molesta sin embargo le preocupaba que la herida del chico de ojos moros fuese peor de lo que se viera…-No, no lo es, es mi culpa debí escuchar al jefe-

-Eso es cierto, pero con lamentarte no solucionas nada además, finalmente funciono de no haber entrado aquellas personas hubiesen muerto-

Y era verdad de haberse tardado unos segundos mas aquella madre y sus pequeñas, hubiesen muerto.

Finalmente la puerta de aquel cuarto se abrió revelando al atractivo doctor que les atendería, provocando una risa divertida en el moreno al ver la mirada estupefacta del rubio ante semejante monumento de doctor, el cual por cierto mantenía su vista en la tabla medica que llevaba en la mano y seguía sin dignarse a verlos.

-Disculpen la tardanza, soy el Dr. Camus *Le Blanc y atenderé sus heridas-…el hombre levanto la vista para ver a sus pacientes topándose con uno al que ya conocía, y un atractivo rubio al cual no conocía.

-Shura-…dijo a modo de saludo al pelinegro, el cual tan solo asintió.

-Y Usted debe ser Milo, ¿No?-

-Si, pero puedo ser quien tu quieras precioso-...dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, lo que provoco la carcajada de Shura, y la irritación en el pelirrojo quien no podía negar que aquel hombre era realmente, muy guapo pero al parecer un idiota.

Así que ignorando aquel comentario se dirigió al moreno cuya quemadura después de revisar catalogo como de primer grado, le curo y receto algunos medicamentos y extendió una incapacidad por una semana y dependiendo de la evolución podría extender por mas tiempo.

-Exageras no es tan grave-…dijo el de cabellos azabaches.

-El medico aquí soy yo, Shura y yo decido lo que es o no grave-…dijo con su calma y fría voz el medico.

El aludido tan solo se encogió de hombros para después salir del cuarto medico dejando solos al medico y al bombero, sin embargo antes de que su cabeza se perdiera por completo agrego con diversión…-Pórtate bien bicho no hagas que nuestro medico se enoje demasiado o podrías resultar aun mas herido-…y con una sonrisa burlona salio del lugar.

Camus el, no se inmuto en lo absoluto mientras que rubio sonreía con diversión ¡Ese Shura!, fijo nuevamente su atención en el medico que le atendería, era realmente atractivo, rayando en lo hermoso por ello le había dicho preciosura aun cuando era conciente que al parecer al doctor no le había hecho la minima gracia, pero no podía evitarlo era conquistador por naturaleza, si Shura lo escuchara diría que se le pegaron las malas costumbres de los gemelos (con quienes compartía residencia), aunque en realidad el siempre ha sido así.

El largo cabello rojo iba recogido en una cola de caballo el color era alucinante jamás había visto una cabello con esa intensidad de rojo, salvo por una persona de su pasado pero el rojo de este hombre era aun mas intenso, la piel blanca y tersa a la vista, lo que parecía a simple vista un buen cuerpo, y sin duda lo que mas llamo su atención sus ojos de un azul oscuro, dos zafiros que asemejaban a la noche.

El pelirrojo se encontraba ahora revisando la herida en el brazo del bombero, era conciente de a mirada examinadora y nada disimulada del bombero sobre el, pero no era eso lo que le "incomodaba", no era el nerviosismo que aquel hombre despertaba en el, jamás nadie había logrado algo así, ni Saga que había sido su ultima pareja.

El solía ser un hombre frío, calmo, no muy dado a las relaciones sociales, era solitario por naturaleza, no negaba que había tenido sus parejas pero no era muy dado tampoco a las relaciones amorosas.

Había escuchado del bombero al cual ahora le desinfectaba el brazo, desde que llego causo sensación, Dita uno de sus colegas (y de las pocas personas que podían considerarse su amigo), no había parado de hablar de el en estos días, decía que era muy guapo, que traía a mas de una y uno del ala, y que vivía con los gemelos, lo cual solo indicaba o que se acostaba con uno de ellos o con los dos, después de todo los gemelos Andreatos no se conocían por ser altruistas precisamente.

A el no le había interesado conocerlo, sin embargo ahora podía comprobar de primera mano que aquel sujeto era en verdad endemoniadamente guapo.

Pero eso a el no tenia por que importarle ¿Verdad?

Una vez que el medico termino de curar el brazo comenzó a darles las indicaciones que tenia que seguir…-Te extenderé una incapacidad por 4 días, deberás venir a revisión para que pueda dictar si tu herida ha mejorado lo suficiente, debes tomar este analgésico-…dijo extendiendo un frasco con píldoras al rubio el cual las tomo no sin rozar "accidentalmente" la mano del pelirrojo, el cual pareció ignorar el hecho o al menos es lo que demostró.

-Gracias Camus, ¿Puedo llamarte así?-

El pelirrojo asintió…-Eso es todo, puedes retirarte-…el rubio se levanto de la camilla donde se hallaba sentado para salir del cuarto, sin embargo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta giro sus turquesas hacia el otro…-¿te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?-…dijo sin tapujos.

Milo no era del tipo que le gustara andarse con rodeos, cuando alguien le gustaba fuera hombre o mujer (era bisexual), lo invitaba a salir, hasta la fecha nadie se le había negado, así que no estaba acostumbrado a los rechazos.

-No-…contesto de manera calma el medico.

Ya se esperaba algo así, sonrío…-Lo suponía, ¿Puedo preguntar, el por que?-

-No me interesa ser uno mas de tus conquistas-…Dijo sin alterar un poco su voz.

Milo sonrío, así que le habían hablado de el…-¿Pero te gusto no es así?-…una pregunta que sonó mas a afirmación, una pregunta que decidió no contestar.

-De acuerdo, tu también me gustas, mucho y no suelo rendirme con facilidad-…dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas, y salio del cuarto dejando al medico.

En realidad no sabia como se sentía, así que decidiendo que tampoco lo deseaba averiguar, opto por seguir con sus labores.

Tal y como Milo suponía a las afueras del Hospital le esperaban, Su Jefe, Shura y los Gemelos, y si tal como pensó no se libro del sermón que su Jefe le dio, después les deseo que se recuperaran ya que ante todo eran dos de sus mejores elementos, y sin mas les dejo ir.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos?-…pregunto el mayor de los gemelos al Español.

-Si me hacen el favor, la verdad no creo poder manejar en estas condiciones-

-De acuerdo, yo me llevare tu auto-…dijo el menor de los gemelos, a lo que el moreno agradeció.

Saga llevo en su auto a los dos heridos con quienes bromeo al respecto, después de llevarlos a cenar, ya que en sus condiciones al moreno (quien vivía solo), le costaría cocinarse, se fue con el rubio y su gemelo en el mismo auto.

-Ni modo bicho se nos arruino la diversión, esta noche no podremos "jugar"-

El rubio soltó una carcajada que fascino a los mayores, ¡Como les gustaba ese chico! Y para su mayor fortuna, lo tenían a su disposición.

-Si estoy lastimado, ni modo aunque debo admitir que el proceso de curación no estuvo tan mal-…dijo recordando al medico pelirrojo.

Kanon le miro con diversión, por su parte Saga le miro con curiosidad…-¿Quién te atendió?-…pregunto el menor.

-Un pelirrojo de nombre Camus-

Ante la mención del medico, el menor fijo su vista en su hermano por unos segundos antes de regresar su atención al menor…-Así que Camus, ¿Eh?-

-¿Lo conocen?-

-Digamos que Saga mejor que yo-…dijo el menor.

El rubio miro con curiosidad al gemelo mayor quien después de unos minutos tan solo dijo…-Salimos un tiempo-

-Oh ya veo-

Deseaba saber mas pero algo le decía que los gemelos no le dirían mucho, ya averiguaría mas tan solo una pregunta asaltaba su cabeza ¿Sentiría algo el mayor de los gemelos por el medico?

-Así que atendiste a Milo-…dijo el bello hombre de cabellos azules, el pelirrojo le miro aunque no se sorprendió que a pesar de no conocerle hablara del chico como si le conociese de toda la vida, después de todo así era Afrodita.

-Si-…dijo por toda respuesta.

-¿Y es tan guapo como se dice?-…siguió preguntando, es que el deseaba saber el cotilleo del momento había sido atendido por uno de sus amigos no podía dejarlo pasar.

-Lo es-…contesto otro de los ocupantes de la mesa que no era el pelirrojo, un rubio de exquisita belleza.

Shaka Fontanelli Medico Interno (especialidad que compartía con Camus).

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Aioria me lo presento-…dijo como si nada mientras seguía con su atención en la revista medica que tenia en la manos.

Afrodita le miro con enfado, lo conocía ¿Y no se lo había dicho?, que mal amigo era.

-Malvado, no quieres que lo conozcamos-

-No es eso, es que le conocí a penas ayer-

-No te justifiques pudiste llamarme-

-Afrodita, era tarde a esa hora no deseaba llamar a nadie mucho menos a ti-

El peliceleste le miro aun mas enfadado, provocando la risa del cuarto integrante de la mesa Mu Xiarbas.

A pesar de las diferentes personalidades los 4 médicos habían formado un extraño pero consistente grupo de amigos, los 4 tomaban su descanso para almorzar a la misma hora.

Se reunían en la cafetería del hospital, donde Dita insistía en que estaba el mejor cotilleo cosa que a los otros tres importaba un rábano, pero aceptaban por que no encontraban un mejor lugar.

Afrodita era especialista en lesiones de columna, mientras que Mu por su lado era un respetado cirujano.

Camus era de origen Frances, sus padres habían sido médicos en aquella misma ciudad, pero hablar de ellos no era algo que le gustase muy pocos conocían en verdad su historia personal, de carácter frío, calmo, y bastante antisocial era sin duda una de los mejores médicos, la mayoría de sus pacientes podían decir que eran afortunados al tenerle como medico, sin embargo su carácter nada agradable les hacia muchas veces cambiar de parecer, era muy honesto al decir las cosas, y tenia tan poco tacto que muchos opinaban no tenia corazón.

Mu por su parte era de carácter noble y gentil, les tenia un gran aprecio a sus amigos, y era amable (demasiado para el gusto de sus amigos), su carácter tan calmo hacia que la mayoría le considerase un gran amigo.

Shaka por su parte era un gran medico, y también bastante orgulloso, era de carácter calmo y podría considerarse un poco frío aunque jamás llegaba al extremo de Camus, aunque en arrogancia y prepotencia podían llegar a competir.

Y Finalmente Afrodita el era, la mejor definición que le quedaba era la de excéntrico, con ideas extrañas en la medicina (combinaba la ciencia, con lo experimental, sobre todo si venia del oriente), era bastante parlanchín, y gustaba de estar enterado de la vida de los demás, creía que todos tenían que estar felizmente enamorados y con pareja (detestaba ver a la gente sola), y podía llegar a ser algo cruel, por supuesto pocos conocían esa parte de el.

Cada día se reunían en aquel lugar para hablar de los enredos que sucedían en los tres "lugares de interés" como llamaba Dita al hospital, el cuartel de bomberos, y la estación de policías en la cual trabajaba su pareja.

En realidad solo Dita hablaba los demás se dedicaban a escucharle o de ves en cuando aportaban algo, claro que era muy pero muy de vez en cuando.

-Como sea, vive con los gemelos estoy seguro que esos bastardos ya le pegaron sus malas mañas-…Dita detestaba a los gemelos y para nadie era un secreto aunque la verdadera razón nadie la sabia, ya que a pesar de lo que todos pensaban, Dita guardaba mas secretos de los que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, dolorosos y retorcidos secretos que, el día que salieran a la luz, estaba seguro habría mas de un afectado.

-Con permiso debo retirarme-…dijo sin más el pelirrojo, levantándose y llevando su charola con el la cual coloco en el lugar destinado para las charolas usadas.

Ninguno dijo nada tan solo le vieron irse…-Le gusto-…dijo con una sonrisa el peliceleste.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-…pregunto el pelilila.

-Mi querido Mu recuerda que yo tengo un sexto sentido para esto, pude verlo por sus expresiones que si yo se, no son muchas si no es que son nulas pero sus ojos hablan mas de lo que el cree-

-Como digas, de todos modos no creo que lleguen a nada-…declaro el rubio aun con la atención en su revista…-Camus no es de lo que toma la iniciativa, y el bombero es bastante asediado-…dijo al fin retirando la vista de su revista, dejando ver los bellos ojos azules que poseía.

-Yo también debo irme-…e imitando a pelirrojo dejo la charola en su lugar para desaparecer.

-Lo siento Dita, pero debo dejarte solo tengo una cirugía y debo prepárame-

-Esta bien, mi tiempo también se agoto así que debo irme-…ambos médicos salieron de la cafetería despidiéndose momentos después, para cada uno tomar su rumbo.

Solo entonces se permitió soltar un suspiro al pensar en su amigo rubio_…-Aun no lo olvidas, ¿No es así Shaka?-…_dijo en un murmullo mas para si.

-Es-espera tengo…tengo una cirugía-…dijo de manera entrecortada, aquellos besos le estaban haciendo perder la cordura.

-Yo también tengo un paciente, pero aun nos quedan unos minutos debemos aprovecharlos-…

Así que con maestría el rubio despojo de los pantalones al otro, quien al saber lo que vendría tan solo alcanzo a morder su labio con fuerza, no deseaba gritar ya que era conciente de donde estaban y que alguien podría descubrirlos, y aquello lo hacia mas excitante todavía.

Era conciente que estaba mal por el simple hecho de que eran amigos y colegas, pero lo peor es que no lo hacían por que estuviesen enamorados o algo por el estilo, de hecho escondían aquel idilio de todos los demás.

Lo hacían por lujuria, por deseo, pero mas que nada por soledad, ya que ninguno de ellos era correspondido por la persona que en verdad amaban.

Unas succiones más del rubio a aquel miembro erecto y no pudo evitar explotar en la boca de su colega, para después sentir que estaba a punto de desplomarse de no ser por que el rubio lo detuvo.

-Eso estuvo…increíble-…musito el cirujano.

-Si lo estuvo, aunque me lo pagaras después, nos vemos-…dijo antes de acomodar sus ropas y limpiarse, para después darle un corto beso en los labios y salir del cuarto donde se guardaban las cosas de limpieza.

Mu permaneció unos minutos mas ahí en lo que se reponía, y arreglaba de modo que nada delatase lo que estuvo haciendo, un suspiro salio de sus labios ese juego con Shaka se estaba haciendo mas peligroso, en verdad tenia un gran cariño hacia el rubio, pero no le amaba y a veces no podía evitar sentirse usado, aun cuando era conciente de que el también utilizaba al rubio.

Afrodita había llegado temprano al departamento que compartía con su pareja, quería hacer una cena y ¿Por qué no? Después de ello dedicarse a hacer el amor de manera desenfrenada.

Había pensado en preparar lasaña, y un poco de pasta después de todo su pareja era Italiano y gustaba mucho de la comida de su país natal.

El ruido del teléfono le distrajo, bajando el fuego a lo que preparaba se dirigió a la sala para tomar el teléfono…-¿Diga?-

-Dita, soy Danilo-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Solo llamaba para avisarte que nos salio una emergencia, y no podré llegar temprano, lo siento, no me esperes despierto-

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes, adiós-…dijo y colgó sintiéndose furioso y desolado.

¿¡Emergencia!?, que lo creía ¿Idiota?, el sabia que aquello no era mas que una mentira ya que si aquella "emergencia" tenia nombre no era otro que Kanon Andreatos, el amante de su pareja.

Y como siempre que su Italiano se veía con la sabandija aquella, Afrodita buscaba el consuelo en brazos ajenos, unos brazos tan desolados y dolidos como el.

Saco su celular y marco un numero que ya estaba en su memoria…-¿Alde, podemos vernos?-…dijo esperando una contestación que estaba seguro seria afirmativa.

-De acuerdo nos vemos en 10 minutos donde siempre-…y sin mas corto la llamada.

Para cualquiera que conociera su situación era un Idiota, y de hecho el mismo lo creía así, pero no podía evitarlo amaba al estupido Italiano ese aun cuando sabia que el otro le engañaba con el gemelo, cuando lo descubrió se sintió tan furioso que deseo vengarse, no tuvo que buscar mucho en realidad su circulo de conocidos estaba lleno de tipos despechados, dolidos y enredados en líos amorosos mas grandes y enredados que una montaña rusa.

Aldebarán de Souza era bombero, y tenia como pareja a Aioros uno de los capitanes del cuerpo de policía, por el carácter afable de los dos pensarían que llevaban el matrimonio perfecto, pero era lejos de ser así ya que el brasileño sufría el mismo mal que el, su pareja tenia un amante y no era otro que el mayor de los gemelos.

Por ello Dita les detestaba tanto, y aunque sabia que no eran los únicos culpables, eran ellos quienes habían llegado a enredar aun mas aquel lío, la vida de todos ellos Policías, Bomberos y Médicos era una maldita y peligrosa red, llena de sexo, lujuria, amor, deseo, dolor, ira, venganza, y muchas cosas mas.

Solo el conocía todos o casi todos los idilios que ahí había o habían llegado a ser, y por que no el era uno de los participantes, sabia que estaba mal, muy mal pero ya no había marcha atrás, aquello era una porquería y todos los que cayeran en aquel pozo se hundirían con ello, solo esperaba que cuando aquello reventara, aun pudiese haber algo que hacer…

_Continuara…_

* Le Blanc, si lo se diran ¿De cual se fumo esta?, no, no fume nada (aunque lo parezca por todas las locuras que se me ocurren XD, nah no fumo nada solo estoy jodida de la cabeza, que es diferente), ¿No los padres de Camus eran Chandonne?, entonces por logica ¿No deberia tener el mismo apellido?, si debería pero no lo tiene, y hay una razon, la cual se explicara mas adelante, asi que si, Camus es el hijo de la doctora que salvo a Milo y su madre en la infancia.

Y he aquí mi segundo capitulo, tal como les dije esto seria un enredo, el fic contendria muchas parejas, lemon, lime y demas etc…

Como podran ver ya se dejaron ver algunas de ellas pero un faltan mas XD, surprise, surprise…

Se que diran que los gemelos son uns bastardetes, y de hecho lo son pero no son los unicos, y en verdad no son malos, solo estan dañados (igual que la autora XD), ademas no son los unicos, nadie es santo, aquí no hay victimas, todos son victimarios XD.

Como sea espero les guste, y nos estaremos viendo en el tercer capitulo…saludos

XOXO…shokolatosos o sangrientos como gusten XD.

_**Umi la vampichita…**_


End file.
